Video segmentation is a technique that segments video data for jumping to a specific playback position within a video and playing the video from the specific playback position.
One particular conventional video segmentation technique uses a video analyzing method to separate news services by distinguishing speakers through a voice analysis or the like, or to notify the change of an image by distinguishing a difference between images.
However, such a video analyzing method may often not provide an adequate segmentation technique. Therefore, as in the case of a chaptering service in a Digital Video Disk (DVD) or the like, video data segmented by an author's arbitrary decision in a contents creating step have been distributed.